


孤岛

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Summary: 现代设定 旅行博主翟潇闻/歌手赵磊
Relationships: Zhai Xiaowen/Zhao Lei
Kudos: 4





	孤岛

他们相识于偶然。  
冰岛。去极圈的大巴在半路上抛了锚。  
刚开始做旅行博主的翟潇闻，预算有限行程紧张，不能眼看着最后一次拍极光的机会就这么溜了。他和其他几名乘客与司机激情理论的时候，吵醒了降噪耳机没电了的赵磊。赵磊作为职业歌手，正处于写不出满意和弦的瓶颈期，被吵醒心情更是好不到哪去，对着离他最近且中英夹杂的翟潇闻张口呛人，“喂，你吵到我了。”  
他几乎不会这样不考虑别人感受乱发脾气，语气里都听不出多少不耐烦，倒像是在冷静地陈述事实。可在翟潇闻看来，一头乱卷发的赵磊被刘海遮着眼睛看不清表情，仿佛下一秒就要抡起腿边的巨大琴箱给他的头来上一下，识时务地噤了声坐到他旁边，从羽绒服口袋里摸出一块礼品店买的手工巧克力，小心翼翼地递过去，“对不起，来一块吧？这个可好吃了。”  
赵磊没想到他是这么个反应，再是刚睡醒脑子转得也慢，莫名其妙地就伸手从他手心里拿走了。  
司机给的解决方案是等下一班车，好不容易到目的地后又下起了雪。  
赵磊在旅馆办完入住，走错路的翟潇闻才推开了玻璃门。赵磊推着行李打算朝房间走，听到前台说对不起今天已经满房了，停了脚步，回头看了看窗户外的风雪，叫住了要出去的翟潇闻，问他要不要凑合着一起住一晚。  
“真的吗？”他眼睛闪闪发亮。  
他笑，“真的。”  
于是翟潇闻多了个会翻译会认路会开车会唱歌的全能助理，赵磊多了个时活泼时安静又轻浮又神秘的灵感来源。  
就这么到了看完极光那天晚上。翟潇闻带着赵磊去了旅馆附近的酒吧，连人带琴一起推上台，在最近的桌子上架好了镜头。  
“明天就走了，我还没听过你唱整首歌呢，”他在Gopro后面冲着他喊，“趁现在快唱吧！”  
酒吧里的其他人虽然听不懂，但也跟着翟潇闻一起拍着桌子起赵磊的哄。  
赵磊从来没在台上怯场过，只有那次对着翟潇闻的镜头红了耳朵。  
他背上吉他，调了麦架，轻轻拨了弦，全场静了下来。  
翟潇闻从来没觉得谁唱歌好听，只有那次听着赵磊的歌声乱了心跳。  
歌毕，两个人盛情难却，喝了酒吧老板请的酒后好不容易才出了门。翟潇闻被冷风吹得酒醒了一半好歹还能走个直线，赵磊却是没踩到冰上都差点滑一跤。  
还好酒吧离宾馆没几步，翟潇闻一手提着琴一手扶着傻笑个不停的人，跋山涉水后终于进了房间倒到床上。  
酒是烈酒，人是美人。翟潇闻跟赵磊面对面侧躺着，看到他颈项、脸颊、嘴唇和眼底都染了亮汪汪的红，人生第一次对自己高过山东平均水平的酒量产生了质疑，不然他怎么会对着一个一杯倒并且还醉得只会傻笑的男人口干舌燥——可眼前的人连笑声都是又轻又软地撩着人。  
于是他鬼使神差地就吻了上去。  
下一秒，翟潇闻就滚到了床底。  
他躺在地板上，身体还在回味着刚刚唇上温软的触觉，完全没有去反应发生了什么的打算。  
赵磊摇摇晃晃地趴到床边。他的眼睛聚不了焦，面对着数不清的翟潇闻随便指了一个，说：“小翟你、你……亲我干吗？……”  
翟潇闻舔了下嘴唇，坐起来，边开口边小心翼翼地要去握赵磊指着床头柜的手，“磊哥，你听我说——”  
“你听我说！”赵磊突然抬高声音把翟潇闻吓得朝后退到墙上。他看着他用手在半空里划了半天空气，最后有些懊恼地问，“你在哪呢……？”  
翟潇闻咽了咽口水，朝床那边挪近了一点，脸上一副即将英勇就义的悲壮表情，“我在这。”  
赵磊的手摸到了他的脸。他指尖有因为常年练乐器而留下的薄茧，摸在皮肤上痒痒的。  
后来，赵磊有问过他当时感动吗。翟潇闻想，那个时候他哪敢动啊。  
他做好了一定会比想象中更痛的心理准备。结果下一秒赵磊的唇就落到了他的鼻尖上。他还没反应过来，眼前的人就边小声嘀咕着“怎么回事”边顺着他的鼻子一路向下，落了两三个吻之后才终于亲到了他的唇。  
和这个看起来温和的人接吻却像是经历暴风雪。翟潇闻眼前和脑内都是一片白，找不到呼吸也辨不清方向，像是要被永远地埋在甜滋滋的酒味雪层里。  
“嘿，醒醒了。”  
最后还是赵磊打着响指把他从放空里唤了回来。翟潇闻对上他带着笑的眼睛，恍然大悟地张大嘴，“赵磊你——你……”  
赵磊等他“你”了半天什么都没“你”出来，笑着问，“我怎么了？”  
“你……”翟潇闻被他笑得耳朵脖子都发烫，“你不安好心！”  
“你也没安什么好心啊。”  
“我那是鬼迷心窍一时冲动——”  
“酿成大错？”  
翟潇闻抿着嘴沉默了一会，“反正和你不一样……”  
“嗯，”赵磊撑着下巴点了下头，看着他说，“那么请问这位‘和我不一样’的先生，想做我的男朋友吗？”  
翟潇闻避开了他的眼睛，“不想。”  
“天啊，直男真是口是心非。”  
“……不许看！”


End file.
